From The Fridge: Episode List
Season 1 - (2006-2007) 1. Screaming Eggs - Airdate: December 4, 2006 - Description: A carton of eggs realize that life isn't all it's cracked up to be. 2. Birthday From the Fridge - Airdate: October 24, 2007 - Description: For the birthday person with a twisted sense of humor, this video shows that you can't make a cake without murdering a few eggs! 3. From the Fridge: Anniversary - Airdate: October 24, 2007 - Description: As this eggs-cruciatingly funny eCard shows, you can't make an anniversary cake without ruthlessly murdering a few eggs. 4. From the Fridge: Congrats - Airdate: October 24, 2007 - Description: Not one, not two but a whole dozen eggs put their lives on the line to offer your friend congratulations on a job well done! 5. Pumpkin Massacre - Airdate: October 24, 2007 - Description: From a pumpkin's perspective, Halloween is horrible. Horribly funny, that is! Just remember, It's only an eCard. 6. From the Fridge: Halloween Cake Eggs - Airdate: October 24, 2007 - Description: Don't send a stupid Halloween eCard. Send this funny video greeting "from the fridge!" In this hilarious clip, a dozen unsuspecting eggs are horrified to learn of their Halloween fate. No eggs were harmed in the making of this Halloween video. Ok, maybe a few. This hilarious Halloween greeting from JibJab Sendables leaves eCards in the dust! 7. Thanksgiving Cranberries - Airdate: November 15, 2007 - Description: Send this Thanksgiving eCard to remind your friends of all they have to be thankful for. Like not being a cranberry! 8. From the Fridge: Thanksgiving Cake Eggs - Airdate: November 15, 2007 - Description: Thanksgiving eCards are all stuffing, no meat and potatoes. That's why you should clear your plate to make room for JibJab Sendables Greetings! Watch as these native eggs learn about Thanksgiving the hard way. Once you've had a taste of these hilarious video greetings, you'll want seconds, and thirds, and fourths! 9. Cranberry Torture - Airdate: November 26, 2007 - Description: String the lights, trim the tree, and try not to wince in pain as you send some suffering cranberries to all of your friends! Merry Cringemas! 10. From the Fridge: Christmas Cake Eggs - Airdate: November 26, 2007 - Description: Receiving a lame Christmas eCard is like drinking eggnog in August, it just ain't right. Rectify your Christmas by sending a JibJab Sendables Christmas greeting instead! What better way to wish your friend a cool Yule than with tidings of Eggs, our most painfully funny series. You'll crack up, if they don't first. Season 2 - (2008-2011) 11. The Big Game - Airdate: January 15, 2008 - Real airdate: February 7, 2011 - Description: In this super video a bowl of avocados finds themselves in some trouble once they reach human hands. Holy Guacamole! 12. Chocolate Death - Airdate - February 8, 2008 - Description: You may love chocolates, but as this Valentine's Day eCard shows, chocolates may not love you! 13. Easter Eggs - Airdate: March 19, 2008 - Description: A dozen eggs face boiling water and full-body tattooing to deliver your Easter wish. Your friends will crack up, if the eggs don't first! 14. Terrified Corn Cobs - Airdate: April 28, 2008 - Description: A family of corn cobs are terrified by something that they won't soon forget! 15. Scared Eggs - Airdate: December 9, 2008 - Description: A carton of eggs get scared out of their shells! 16. Marshmallow Murder - Airdate: August 20, 2009 - Description: A bag of marshmallows get fired up. 17. From the Fridge: Santa's Cookies - Airdate: November 20, 2009 - Description: Leaving cookies for Santa seems like a sweet, harmless tradition -- until you see it from the cookies' point of view! A real holiday scream! 18. Bad Day Bunnies - Airdate: April 22, 2011 - Description: Two chocolate bunnies have a rough Easter. Category:Episode Guides